The Big Four: Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons
by ROTBTDLuver
Summary: When guardian Jack frost is given the mission to find the missing princess of Corona in the past, Jack befriends 3 unlikely teens who help him w/ his journey. however, as the group travels throughout the land, two villains join forces to take out the group for their own selfish reasons. reviews would be greatly appreciated. lots of Jack X Rapunzel X Eugene, a little bit of Merricup
1. Prologue

Prologue

"D'aahhh!" A man's scream of anger echoed off the walls of an underground kingdom. Hatred raced through his black veins and deep shadows crossed his narrow face. His face became hard and his golden eyes sparked in fury. Humiliation tore at his cold heart and his jagged, crooked teeth ground together. He yanked at his raven black hair until he could contain his fury no longer. His rough hands grabbed the closest object a dark, steel black cage, and threw it into a wall with a force so great it collided with the dilapidated wall and shattered into black sand.

The brick walls seemed to close in on him, reminding him of the centuries he had hidden behind them. His nostrils flared and he pressed his hands against the wall beside him, the rough bricks forming indentations into his grey hands. He closed his golden eyes and silence echoed off the walls, the cages, the deep shadows and the ground. Slowly he opened his bright eyes and released the wall from his clutches. He walked away from the wall, his thin, jet black robe dragging on the chiseled ground behind him. His head remained bowed as he walked into the shadows and disappeared.

He had been betrayed, abandoned and left to rot in the shadows once again. His own fear betrayed him, making him weaker than he already had become. His anger returned and he came out of the shadows. Failure ripped at his skin. He appeared in a different section of his gloomy kingdom. Before him was a small black globe. He slowly walked around it, his eyes watching the millions of flickering lights. Every single one of those dots burned his eyes and infuriated him more. Oh how he loathed those lights, each reminding him of his failure. He had loved it when he could glance at that black globe and see only a few flickering lights, instead of millions.

At that moment, a thin beam of moonlight peeked through a crack and shown down on his shoulder. His golden eyes narrowed, his nostrils flared and what would be his eyebrows pulled together. His mouth opened and a snarl formed in the back of his throat. His shoulders straightened and his grey hands formed ridged fists, his knuckles turning bone white.

"How dare you!?" He yelled, his low, ragged voice echoing off the walls. "Old friend, you will pay for what you have done to me!" He screamed up at the crack off in the distance. "I will come back, and when I do; the guardians will wish they had never been born! And I will get Jack Frost and all of his friends, if it's the last thing I do!" The Nightmare King disappeared into the shadows.


	2. Chapter 1: I am Jack Frost

A cold breeze blew the last of the remaining leaves from the barren trees in the months of winter and tightly compacted snow glittered on the ground. Clear, swirling ice cycles formed among the twig-like branches and a lone Grey Squirrel chattered away as it stored the rest of its assortment of nuts and seeds at the base of a tree among the snow. A woodpecker was heard hammering away at a tree off into the distance and laughter filled the air. Several children ran around in heavy jackets, their small hands covered by gloves. They happily ran around in the small clearing, which was surrounded by the barren forest. Their gleeful laughter echoed off of the trees as they threw snowballs at each other in a large snowball fight. Their feet slid across the snow as they barely managed to dodge snowball after snowball.

A young boy around the age of eight laughed as his friend, Monty, – a boy with wild blonde hair and round, red glasses – was hit by a round of snowballs and collapsed. The young boy bent down and compacted several handfuls of snow in his small hands. His dark brown eyes scanned the forest, searching the winter wonderland for his next target. Finally, he singled out a green scarf sticking out the side of a tree and he ducked down, sneaking up on it.

As he drew closer, the boy noticed it was a girl he was friends with, Pippa; before she could see him, he threw the single snowball in his hands at her and hit her on the shoulder, his fur hat sliding back on his large head.

"Jamie Bennett, no fair!" She threw the tiny uncompact snowball in her hands at him. Jamie laughed hard, whipping away the snow from his dark jacket. Jamie was a young boy with a round face and a long nose. He had thin lips and thin brown eyebrows. His brown eyes were round and large and his messy brown hair hung in his eyes sometimes. His skin was lightly tanned and he had small hands. He often wore a tan, long sleeved shirt, a red and blue vest and a pair of jeans. He also wore a teal and white fur hat. Pippa was the same age as Jamie. She had lighter brown hair, but the same colored eyes. She was barely taller than Jamie and always wore a tan beanie. Her hair stopped at her chin and she wore a green shirt, a white and green scarf; she too, wore a pair of jeans. They both wore sneakers. Pippa had a shy smile and a round nose. Jamie adjusted his fur hat over his spikey brown hair and then formed a large snowball in his hands. Pippa did the same. Together, Jamie and Pippa threw their snowballs at the African – American twins, Claude and Caleb, spikey haired Cupcake and a few other friends of theirs.

"Hey!" Cupcake yelled in her deep voice and shook off the snow from her knees.

"Look out!" Claude called out as his brother, Caleb, was hit in the face.

Monty was hit with another round of snowballs. "Oof!"

Giggling, Pippa and Jamie hid behind their trees, forming more snowball piles.

"Watch out; duck!" Jamie warned as a frozen snowball sped towards them.

"Not fair, you can't use your powers!" Pippa called once the snowball had crashed into a rock. A slightly deep laugh echoed off of the trees and another frozen snowball was sent flying through the air. The two children dropped to the ground, dodging the hard object.

Among the children, was a teenage boy, everything about him was different; well, except for the fact that he loved fun as much as they did. The cold didn't burn his nose or cause his breath to fog and the chilling wind didn't freeze him to the bone like the rest of them. In fact, he wore a light sweatshirt that was medium blue in color and seemed almost too big for him. Part of the chest and shoulders of his blue jacket were decorated in crystal forms similar to Jack Frost. It had a baggy hood and the strings hung loosely to his stomach. He wore brown pants that stopped above his ankles and the last several inches were detailed with the same crystal forms to resemble an almost mummy-wrap style. He also walked barefoot, even in the snow.

His light complexions made it easier for him to blend into the snow. His skin was as pale as pale could be and his thin irises were ice blue and an almost snowflake pattern gleamed in the beautiful streaks of them. His eyebrows were black and on the thinner side of thick. His jaw was very angular and square and his nose was thin and small, slanting downwards. His hair was snow white, almost platinum blonde, and hung over his forehead. Several chunks of it formed together to form random spikes that defied gravity on top of his head.

His pale hands and arms were long and his ears were very triangular in shape. In his hands, he always seemed to be carrying a long wooden staff that was about the same height as he was. The end of the staff curved in several angles to form a three-quarter circle. The middle of it was frozen at the part where he touched it the most. The strange boy easily worked with the snow and ice around him, agilely dodging the snowballs that were flung at him. He laughed deeply at the disappointment on the children's' faces as they realized that they didn't hit him.

"Oh come on! You're no fun!" Pippa called to the boy sarcastically, hiding behind her tree as another snowball was flung at her. "Hey!" she growled. Jamie laughed.

"Let's get 'em!" Monty called out, pushing up his red glasses.

"Get 'em Claude!" Caleb shouted to his twin.

"I will!" Claude grinned evilly, stepping towards the boy with a snowball in each of his hands. Grinning, the teenage boy turned and sprinted into the forest, his wooden staff in his right hand. The group of children took off after him. Pippa left her post at her tree and chased after them.

Staying behind, Jamie laughed to himself, knowing they wouldn't get him. He bent down behind the large tree and began to form tightly compacted snowballs in his tiny hands, placing them into a large pile. Jamie grinned, one tooth missing on the left side of his mouth.

"I'll get you this time, Frost." He whispered to himself, picking up a single snowball from the top of the pile he had made. Laughter drew closer as Jamie's friends chased the boy back towards the clearing. Jamie peeked around his tree, searching for the strange teenage boy with white hair.

As if on cue, the boy ran into the small clearing, clearly ahead of the others. Grinning, Jamie threw the single snowball in his hand at the boy.

"Hey, Jack! Think fast!" He called as the snowball drew extremely close.

The teenage boy turned his head in time to watch the heavily compacted snowball collide with his face. He froze and stood there, trying to get the snow out of his now stinging, red eyes, vulnerable to the young kids that were chasing him. The children finally caught up to him and threw their snowballs at his back, soaking his baggy sweatshirt.

"Alright, alright! You got me!" Jack shook his head and shoulders, as if to shake off the snow from his face and back, and blinked his red, irritated eyes.

"Way to go, Jamie!" Pippa laughed gleefully, jumping up and down in the snow, her brown snow-soaked hair clinging to her forehead.

Jack walked over to Jamie, his spikey white hair bouncing in the process, and slung his arm over the young boy's shoulders, shaking him lightly in approval. "Nice hit kid; you've gotten better since last time." He blinked, washing out his eyes.

"- and smarter." Jamie giggled, jumping up. "I knew you were coming back over here!" he sighed.

"Yeah, yeah." Jack slightly rolled his eyes at the boy and tightened his grip around his staff, which turned blue, placing it into the snow. Ice crept across the snow towards Jamie and froze to his shoes.

"Hey!" Jamie jumped up once he realized what was happening; freeing himself from the frozen snow. Pippa giggled and jack laughed half- heartedly.

"Hey, Jamie, do I hear your mom? I think she just called 'don't let Jack Frost nip at your shoes'!" Claude laughed.

"Funny, Claude." Jamie's face fell. His eyebrows pulled together and his lips formed a ridged line. Jack's eyebrows rose in concern; However, as he glanced down at the young boy beside him, Jack noticed the hand that was hidden behind Jamie's back. Jack smiled to himself, seeing the snowball clenched in his hand. A minute later, with a quick jerk, Jamie's arm tossed the single snowball in his hand at Claude.

The unsuspecting boy was easily hit in the neck, some of the snow falling down his jacket. Shock crossed his face. "Ah, that's cold!" Claude ran away. All the children laughed hard. Jack patted Jamie's shoulder, winking at him.

"Your aim; however, has improved the most, Bennett." Jack bent down beside him. Jamie just grinned, and then adjusted his fur hat.

Hours later, after returning the others, Jack walked Jamie home. "Did you have a fun day today, kid?" Jack asked, slinging his staff over his shoulder as they walked.

"Yeah!" Jamie grinned at his side. "The snowball fight was awesome." He added.

Jack laughed as the cold wind blew his hair out of his face. "That's 'cause you hit me." He replied.

"In the face." Jamie giggled

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" He rolled his eyes.

Jamie looked up at Jack. "Did I tell you that I have another loose tooth?"

Jack looked down at the boy. "No, but now I know. I'll tell Toothiana for you." He responded.

"Thanks!" Jamie grinned, the hole from the tooth before showing.

"It definitely won't be as fun loosing this tooth as the last one." Jack spoke.

"Yeah." Jamie replied. They both thought back to the day when Jack had caused a freak sledding accident. Jamie had been sledding that day when Jack formed a road of ice and his sled went sliding along it throughout the town of Burgess. After finally crashing, Jamie had been hit by a couch that fell out of a moving truck, which knocked out the tooth on his left side. "That was a pretty good day."

Jack thought back to that day. "I suppose it was." He replied.

Slowly, the pair came upon Jamie's house. It was an average two story house with a two car garage, but there was a single old car. Jamie's mother was a single hard-working mother who took care of her two kids, Jamie and his little sister, Sophie.

Before Jack had become a guardian, he had watched over Sophie for a while. She had been one of the first children to actually see him. She had wild blond hair, unevenly spaced teeth and large green eyes. She had a button nose and mixed-matched clothes.

Wearily, Jack looked up at the sky, the sun low to the horizon. Thick, puffy clouds covered the sky and turned an assortment of reds, oranges, pinks and yellows. The sky became dark and long shadows crossed Jamie and Jack's faces.

"Is it that time?" Jamie asked the guardian.

"I'm afraid so, kid." Jack smirked. Jamie's young face saddened, his large brown eyes suddenly looking down. "Hey, I'll be back soon!" he smiled, bending down in front of the boy.

"Yeah, I know." Jamie sighed. "I just wish you could stay longer… and more often." He added.

"Jamie, I am a guardian, it's what I do; I have other kids I have to watch over and protect." Jack placed his large hand over Jamie's smaller shoulder.

"Yeah, but how many of them can actually see you?" He spoke feebly.

"They don't have to see me in order for me to protect them. I protected you from Pitch, even though you didn't know I existed yet." Jack replied, grinning lightly.

"Good point." Jamie sighed. "Just… come back soon, okay?!" He hugged Jack.

"I'll come back as soon as I can, Jamie." Jack hugged him back. After a few seconds, Jamie reluctantly let go of Jack and stepped backwards.

"I'll see you around then, Jack Frost." He grinned.

Jack stood up slowly. "'See you around, Jamie Bennett." He added, and then ordered the wind.

"Bye!" Jamie waved as a strong wind picked up the frost spirit and lifted him and his staff into the dark sky.

"You be safe, Jamie!" Jack called before disappearing into the night sky.

Flying high into the sky, and feeling like the king of the world, Jack was blown around like a delicate feather in the wind. Jack reached into his sweatshirt pocket and pulled out a small spherical object the size of a baseball. The sphere was split into thirds, the top and bottom sections were white; however, the middle section was clear and filled with nothing. It was one of the many snow globes that Nicolas St. North had given Jack. He shook it lightly a couple of times and some snowflakes appeared and fell on the inside. "North Pole." He spoke quietly before throwing the globe into the sky ahead of him. The snow globe disappeared and a large white vortex appeared before him. Jack flew straight into the vortex and landed in an icy winter wonderland. In the world around him, there was nothing, except snow, and lots of it.

However, one right turn later revealed a large Antarctic cliff that held up and supported the magnificent workshop where Nicolas St. north lived and worked. Taking in a deep breath of the smell of snow, Jack ordered the wind and flew towards the gates of the massive building. Jack landed lightly and then slid across the snow as if he had a snowboard, running into the large beast that stood guard at the wooden double doors.

The creature was both larger and taller than Jack and was covered in a mountain of fur. His face was flat, his nose looked more like a cat's and a long, furry mustache hung down to his large chest.

"Oh hey, Phil." Jack spoke to the Yeti that he had always gotten in trouble with. The beast glared down at him with his large green eyes and grunted. Jack laughed lightly, his white teeth glinting like the snow. He shoved through the front doors and walked into the crowded workshop. Many Yetis and Elves ran in every direction, toys filled their arms. Together, they raced against the clock, for Christmas was just around the corner.

"Oh look, it's Frostbite." A deep voice spoke to the left of Jack.

"Bunny, what are you doing here?!" Jack asked, amused. He turned to face the 'overgrown fur ball'. The large rabbit stood, leaning against the wall, his shoulders and chest were the closest to the paper covered wall, his hips and legs were propped farther out in a leisurely position. His left leg was crossed over his right.

Bunny's real name was actually E. Aster Bunnymund; however, the guardians and the children of the world called him Bunny or even Bunnymund. Bunny was at least six feet tall and, from what could be seen, muscular. His ears stood above his head and he had a small, upwards facing cotton tail. Although in the form of a Pooka Rabbit – a large rabbit species that was wiped out centuries ago -, Bunny stood and walked much like a human; however, his legs were bent and his feet were large and awkward. His large head was slanted and fur sloped down to form a single spike on either side of his face. His eyes were pastel green and black almost flower–like designs decorated his mostly blue fur. His snout, belly and paws were white, while the inside of his massive ears were a pastel pink.

Bunnymund always carried boomerangs with him and although he was tough and often cranky, on the inside, he was like everyone else: compassionate, brave, fearful, and at  
times, childish.

Once putting away their differences after they had fought off an old foe, Bunny and Jack had gotten along fairly well. However, when they first met, Bunny's strangely Australian accent confused Jack so much that it made him think that Bunny was a Kangaroo.

"I could ask the same thing, mate." The rabbit replied, moving from his spot on the wall. "Toothiana and I are helping North with Christmas; you know, since he helped us with Easter and the teeth." He finally answered Jack's question. Bunny cupped a large paw to his face and whispered in a low voice. "Get me out of here!"

Jack laughed so hard that his face turned light pink. Breathing, he shook his head. "Suck it up soldier." Bunny muttered something under his breath. "Is Sandy here?" He asked.

"Nah, he'll be here in the mornin'; 'doin' his job." Bunny bent down on his long blue legs.

"Ah." Jack slung his staff over his shoulders and walked towards the globe.

The globe was a massive sphere in the center of the workshop. The green continents were covered in glowing yellow lights, each one representing a child that believes in the guardians.

Bunny hopped after him. "So, why are you here, Jack?" He asked, leaning over the railing.

"I just figured I would come and visit before Manny gives me another mission…" Jack shrugged. Bunnymund just nodded.

There was a gasp farther away and then a woman's voice trilled throughout the building. "Jack!"

"Hey Tooth." Jack grinned as the tooth fairy flew towards him and hugged him tightly. "Nice to see you, too." He hugged her back.

"What are you doing here?!" She let go of him and hovered above the ground. "I thought you were visiting Jamie."

"I did visit with him; but Manny's going to give me another mission soon and I thought I would stop by and visit." Jack replied. Toothiana nodded.

"And apparently stalk up on snow globes, mate. Your pockets are empty." Bunny added. "How did you run out so fast?" Jack shrugged. Bunnymund rolled his eyes. "Such a Frostbite." He muttered. Jack chuckled lightly.

"Well, welcome back, Jack!" Tooth grinned. Jack smiled back, his white teeth glinting in the lights of the building. Tooth gasped. "Your teeth still sparkle!" She beamed, intensely looking at them, taking in every detail.

Awkward, Jack scratched the back of his head.

Toothiana was one of the five guardians. Her small body was both human and hummingbird. The mostly human portion of her body was covered in vibrantly colored feathers ranging from yellow to blue, though most of them were teal. She had extremely small feet that she almost never walked on and she had thin, delicate arms. Her thin lips were peach colored, she had a straight, narrow nose, small buck teeth and large violet eyes. Her darker eyelashes were long and would have touched her eyebrows, reckon she had any. The bridge of her nose and from her forehead up was covered in green feathers that formed at a point at the back of her small head, a large yellow feather centered in the middle, and the back feathers were royal blue. Two yellow feathers hung down on each side of her head as if they were earrings. The rest of her visible skin was a light tan and her cheek bones could not be seen. Toothiana also had four sets of wings that were an almost pink-purple; however, they reflected in an almost rainbow-like way in the light.

Bunny snickered before yawning. "Where's North?" He finally asked. Toothiana shrugged and flew towards the top of the workshop, glancing around to see if she could find North. Looking down at the two guardians, she shrugged once more.

Below her, a couple of one-foot tall Elves scuttled by as a yeti shoved through them. "North?" Tooth called from the globe.

"What do you want?" North's Russian accent called from his office. "I'm very busy!"

Tooth flew over to his office door and peeked around the thick, wooden door. "I just wanted to let you know that you have a visitor." She spoke.

"Huh?" North pulled himself out of his large swivel chair and stood. He walked over to Tooth and glanced out the side of the large wooden door to see who his guest was. Jack slowly walked over, his staff in his hand. "Ah, Jack! Nice of you to join us!" he spoke, walking through the door to join the others.

"I'm sorry to stop by at such a busy time." Jack grinned, leaning against his staff.

"'s no big deal; the Yetis have got this." North crossed his large arms over his belly.

Nicolas St. North was a tall man – in fact, he was much taller than the guardians, even Bunny- . He wore large bluish pants that stopped halfway on his large belly and a long, red-sleeved shirt, the bottom of it covered in a red and almost white plaid. His long white beard had strips of grey in it and both his beard and thin mustache hung down to his belly and he had thick black eyebrows. His large nose was an almost anchor shape, his wide eyes were blue and his white hair was receding. He also had small ears.

On his massive arms were black tattoos; the word 'Naughty' on his right arm and 'Nice' on his left, surrounded by red and black ink designs. He wore brown boots and when he was outside of the workshop, he wore a black fur hat and a large red coat outlined in black fur.

A massive Yeti huffed from behind him, his hair at the top of his head placed in a bushy ponytail. "What?" North asked. The Yeti just shook his head and turned around, continuing his work. North shrugged in confusion and Jack quirked an eyebrow.

"So, Jack, how long are you going to stay?" Toothiana asked lightly, hovering next to the frost spirit.

Jack glanced down at her. "Probably just for the night." He replied before sitting down beside the windowsill, his favorite place in the entire workshop.

"Okay." Tooth nodded thoughtfully.

"You know, you're always hoppin' around, mate." Bunnymund spoke, sitting on his hindquarters.

"What? I'm Jack Frost!" Jack replied. "I'm a nomad. Always have been, always will be." He shrugged, propping his staff against the wall.

"Such a frostbite." Bunny rolled his green eyes.

Jack scowled. "Is that your answer to everything I say?"

"You betcha, mate." Bunny responded.

After a short silence between the guardians, Jack spoke. "Have you guys heard anything on Pitch?" he changed the subject.

"Nothing at all." North responded.

"Really?" He asked, shocked. Tooth flew over to jack and sat beside him.

She shrugged. "After the whole Easter thing, he just… kind of… disappeared-"

"Like a shadow." Bunnymund scratched his ear, finishing tooth's sentence.

"Well, funny thing about that, he is one…" Jack though out loud.

"Yeah, well, 'e did the same thing more than 300 years ago, mate." Bunny spoke.

Tooth nodded once again. "You know he'll be back..." She shook her head grimly, scratching at a feather on her arm. "He never gives up."

"He's not coming today though." North responded.

"Good riddance." Jack muttered.

"Ah," Bunny dismissed Jack's comment. "We'll be ready for him, whenever he returns." Bunnymund rose to his feet.

"Let's just not worry about him right now." Tooth spoke. "Pitch would be stupid to come out of the shadows after his failure this year. Besides, right now we need to focus on Christmas; it's just around the corner." She added, looking at North.

"Right!" North turned around and glanced over the railing at the working yetis below. "Don't like it, paint it red!" He called.

"Whatab!" A Yeti below let out a huge groan and mumbled loudly to himself. Jack chuckled.

"Oh, before I forget; Tooth, Jamie has another loose tooth." Jack informed her.

Toothiana beamed. "Let's hope he flossed well." Jack laughed lightly. Scoffing, Bunnymund rolled his eyes. "Saw that bunny." She added. Bunny sighed.

"C'mon, mate, let's go help with Christmas." He hopped off.

"Alright." Toothiana pushed herself off of the bench and flew off, diving into the busy workshop.

Sighing, Jack stiffly stood up, grabbed his staff and walked after the others. There was a tiny squeak by Jack's eat and he turned to find Baby Tooth, one of Tooth's fairies. She was the size of an apple. She more hummingbird like than Toothiana was and she had a long, brown nose like a hummingbird. Unlike Tooth, the only skin that that showed on Baby Tooth was her tiny hands and below her nose. Everything else was the same; her tiny feet, pink-purple wings, beautiful violet eyes, peach colored lips and a yellow centered feather at the top of her head. However, Baby Tooth couldn't speak, but she could make adorable sounds like a mix of a baby and some kind of animal.

"Hey Baby Tooth!" Jack grinned.

"Hiyeee!" Baby Tooth squeaked. Jack laughed. She landed on his shoulder and Jack continued walking.

Eventually, Jack found Bunnymund and Toothiana surrounded by wrapped presents, several floors below.

"Took you long enough, mate." Bunny muttered upon Jack's arrival. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Oh, there you are Baby Tooth!" Toothiana grinned happily. Baby Tooth squeaked in reply. "I see she finally found you, Jack; quote 'she missed hanging out'." Tooth giggled, making air quotes with her hands. Baby Tooth lightly snorted. Jack chuckled under his breath.

"Ya missed me, huh?" He glanced down at the little creature on his shoulder. A slight grin appeared on her small face and she shrugged. Both Jack and Tooth laughed.

"Ugh." Bunny groaned, lifting several wrapped gifts.

"Something wrong, Bunny?" Jack asked.

"What? Oh, nah, not at all, mate." Bunny turned and began walking towards the sleigh, his arms full. He started to mutter under his breath.

"Heard that, Bunny!" Tooth called after him. Jack snickered and Bunny grew silent.

"What'd he say?" Jack asked once Bunny was gone.

Tooth shrugged. "Nothing you need to worry about." She smiled.

"Okay." He turned around and grabbed a load of presents. Tooth's smile fell and turned into a sad smirk. With an inaudible sigh, she too grabbed a load and they flew off to the sleigh.

Sunlight slowly began to flow through the windows of the workshop and filled the magical building with golden light. The light danced across the walls and shone through Jack's eyelids. Upon waking from the light's radiating warmth, Jack wearily watched the sunrise. The darkness receded and the sky became the periwinkle blue it normally was.

It was then, that Jack noticed the golden sand plane off in the distance. "Right on time, Sandy." Jack sleepily grinned and leapt from the windowsill where he sat. he lightly landed on his feet and slid back his baggy hood from his head, revealing a sleeping Baby Tooth on his shoulder. He carefully moved her into his pocket. His wooden staff in hand, he walked over to the railing in front of the large globe and leaned over it. Jack glanced past the many floors of hard working Yetis and small red Elves with pointed hats messing around.

"Sandy's here!" Jack called down. Toothiana groggily peeked up, blinked, and then flew to Jack.

"Where is he?" She sleepily asked, rubbing her eyes. Jack turned around and glanced out the frost covered window, seeing the golden glint of the plane.

"He just pulled in." He replied. Tooth nodded thoughtfully.

"Have you seen Baby Tooth?" She asked.

"She's in my pocket; she fell asleep on my shoulder, I just didn't want to wake her." He carefully pulled her sleeping form and showed her to Tooth. Golden teeth floated above her head. Tooth quietly laughed and lightly petted Baby Tooth's head, and then she smiled at Jack, who placed her back into his jacket.

"Thanks for watching over her, Jack." Toothiana placed her hand on his shoulder.

"No problem." He grinned. Tooth was about to speak when Sandy joined them. She dropped her arm and turned to face Sandy.

Sandy's full name was Sanderson Moonsnoozie, but he was often called The Sandman. Sandy was also the guardian of dreams. He was a short man that stood around three feet tall. His skin was a vague gold and his hands were very small. His head was large and round and his bright, golden hair formed several spikes on top of his head as if to form a wide spiked crown. His large, round eyes were the exact same color, bags formed underneath his eyes and he had a huge, round nose. Like Tooth, Sandy also had small feet. He wore a sparkly, golden sleeping robe and tiny golden slippers. Also, as the guardian of dreams, Sandy was not able to speak; however, he could use images in sand.

"Welcome back, Sandy!" Toothiana greeted him. The corners of his mouth pulled up and he waved lightly. "Did you have a good night?" She asked. Sandy shrugged.

After a short, silent minute, a golden sand present formed above his spikey head.

"Christmas is going okay, slow, but okay. Its hard work filling up the sleigh; I swear, by the time it's Christmas Eve, I'll have thick muscles on my arms!" She replied to her wordless friend's question. He nodded thoughtfully. Jack snorted lightly.

Suddenly, a crescent moon formed above his head and he pointed up at jack.

"Manny wants to talk to me?" Jack asked, unconsciously pointing to himself. Sandy nodded. "Alright, I'll talk to him in a bit." Jack replied. Sandy silently sighed and rolled his golden eyes. The three guardians strolled over to North's office.

"Morning, North." Toothiana spoke as she cracked open the massive wooden door.

"'Morning." North looked up from the small toy in his hands. "Ah! Sandy, nice of you to join us!" North smiled and set down the object. Sandy shrugged. "I trust you had a good night." Sandy shrugged once more.

"Oi, glad to see ya, mate." Bunny hopped into the room. Sandy grinned.

After a lengthened amount of time with the other guardians, Jack walked over to North's office alone. "Hey, North, is there a way I could get a few more snow globes?" he asked.

"How did you run out so fast?" North glanced down at him.

"I didn't, it's just that Manny is going to send me on another mission and I have a feeling that it's going to be a long one. I just don't want to run out." Jack explained.

"Alright." North nodded, giving Jack five baseball sized snow globes. "Don't use them all at once."

Jack laughed. "I won't."

"Good." North smirked.

Moonlight then broke through the clouds outside, shone through the windows and created an almost spotlight on Jack, which warmed his back. "I guess I better go and say good-bye to everybody…" He spoke.

"Safe travels Jack." North patted his shoulder.

"Good luck with Christmas." Jack waved before leaving North's office. "And thanks for the snow globes!"

"Thanks, and you're welcome!" North laughed.

Toothiana was hovering by Jack's favorite spot, watching the sudden blizzard outside. Her wings flapped leisurely, but her head was slightly bowed and her arms were weakly crossed across her chest.

"You okay, Tooth?" Jack walked up to her.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, everything fine." She turned around and smiled at him.

"Ok… I came to say good-bye." Jack spoke.

"It's that time already?" Toothiana asked.

"Yeah, I've made Manny wait too long." Jack laughed, leaning against his staff.

"Ah." She smirked. "In that case, safe travels Jack. Come back and visit sometime." Tooth hugged him.

"Thanks." He hugged her back, grinning. "I'll visit if I'm not busy." He laughed and pulled away. Tooth beamed. "See ya, Tooth." He formed a snowflake in his hands, whirling it around his fingers before releasing it. The magnificently formed snowflake landed on Tooth's straight nose and melted quickly. She giggled, her violet eyes now crossed.

"Bye, Jack." She looked back at him.

Smiling, Jack turned around and waved to Sandy. Sandy grinned and simply waved back.

"See ya guys." Jack walked to the door.

"See ya, mate." Bunny spoke as he joined the others.

"Bye, Bunny!" Jack lightly waved at the massive rabbit before pushing through the doors. He stepped outside, into the harsh blizzard and was whisked away into the stormy sky. The wind carried him off and above the massive workshop, to the small cliff above it. Jack landed lightly on the thick mounds of snow on his bare feet. He pulled a snow globe out of his pocket.

"Burgess." He called into the wind, tossing the object. The snow globe disappeared before the wind could whisk it away and a large blue vortex portal opened ahead of Jack. Jack flew straight into it and appeared into his home just outside of the town of Burgess. Jack landed lightly on the ice of his frozen pond; drawing shapes with his wooden staff, decorating the pond with Jack Frost ice crystals. He slowly sat down and crossed his staff over his lap.

"So, where am I going next, Manny?" Jack stared up at the moon, finally answering his calls. The Man in the Moon responded by shining moonlight down on Jack, warming his pale skin. A light breeze blew through Jack's hair and three shadows appeared before him.

The first shadow was a sun, whose rays radiated from the circle in an almost flower-petal like way. The second shadow was of a strange creature, who lay curled up in a ball. Its face was long and wide and an ear or a horn, perhaps, came out the back of its head. A large wing was folded above its head and small body and a long tapering tail that ended in a larger fin. Jack's eyebrows pulled together in confusion as he tried to figure out what the creature was. Unsuccessful, he glanced at the third and final shadow. It was a sword with a rounded handle. Behind it were four rings that crossed over and under each other to form a perhaps Celtic pattern. Jack waited for the moon to explain.

_Jack, I must say by far, that this will be your most complicated and life long journey. For this mission, your fate will be tied with three others. But in order to do so, you must travel back in time-_

"Travel back in time?!" Jack interrupted. "How am I supposed to do that!?"

_The snow globes that North gave you possess magic, they will take you there._

"Alright," Jack sighed. "How is this going to work?"

_It's a long story and hard to explain. I'll begin two-hundred forty-eight years ago. A princess was born in the kingdom of Corona. Days after her birth, she was kidnapped by a greedy, old woman who sought revenge, for the kingdom had taken something from her. She whisked away the child and neither has been seen since. It is your destiny to save the princess and return her to kingdom._

"Saving princesses, my specialty." Jack sighed.

_Be thoughtful Jack Frost, for your parents grieved for you, too. _The moon spoke. _Now, please, let me finish. In order to find her, your fate must be tied with three others. You will need to find a lost girl with a dream, a runaway girl with a struggle, and a sorrow-filled boy with a talent._

"How will I find them?" Jack asked after a short silence.

_It will vary. One of them will find you. The others you will find. It won't be too hard. I'll be there every step of the way._

"Alright, where am I going and what time period?" Jack gazed up at the bright moon.

_Berk; 1000 A.D. _The moon replied. _Good luck, Jack._

"Berk; what kind of name is that?" Jack rose to his feet. The moon didn't respond. Jack reached into his pocket and pulled a snow globe out. "I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be." He sighed and shook the spherical object. "Berk; 1000 A.D." He spoke.

Jack lightly tossed the snow globe, which bounced off the ice of the frozen lake and formed a large green vortex that was circular in shape and about five feet by four feet. Tightly gripping his staff, Jack breathed in deeply and closed his ice blue eyes. "Good-bye present, hello past." He exhaled, opened his eyes and stepped in the almost summer-green portal.


	3. Chapter 2: Berk

Chapter Two: Berk

"Whoa!" Jack tumbled out of the portal. He easily rolled two somersaults before crashing into a tree. "Ugh." He now found himself in an upside–down position with his legs against a heavily- barked tree, his upper torso now rested against thick, tough grass that poked through his clothes.

Jack's head spun wildly and it took him several minutes to regain control. Finally, he turned his head and struggled to sit up. "Alright, where's my staff?" He glanced around until he noticed his wooden staff sticking out of a patch of mud nearby. Jack sighed, shakily stood and then walked to his staff. He reached out to grab the staff, when he recoiled backwards in shock. "My clothes!" He gasped.

Jack no longer wore his blue hoodie. Instead, he wore a long-sleeved shirt that was white in color. The fabric rested smoothly against his skin; it was loosely woven and fairly thick. Jack quickly recognized the fabric and he grabbed at his shoulder, finding the fabric of the brown cape that was clipped around his neck. It hung down to his waist, but the cape had been modified for the time period he was in; it was now covered in thick brown fur and it became incrusted with Jack's ice crystals. He glanced down and noticed the brown vest that stopped inches above his waist, it too, now fur. Although his clothes were different, Jack still wore the same brown pants.

"Heh." He laughed. Jack hadn't worn these clothes in more than six decades.

No longer shocked by the sight of his colonial, now middle aged clothes, Jack yanked his staff out of the mud and looked at the area around him. Massive pine trees surrounded him, their trunks heavily armored with thick protective bark. The branches didn't start until twenty feet high and each branch was covered in jagged, long pine needles and plump pine cones. Tough, uneven grass sprouted every few feet. The forest floor was covered in yellow, dead pine needles and soggy, damp earth and mud. Jack breathed in the smell of rain and sighed.

Jack turned around and squinted off into the distance. "What is that?" He asked himself. He began to walk towards it, but kicked something on the ground and froze. Jack glanced down and noticed a snow globe. He automatically reached for his jacket pocket. "Oh, right." He muttered to himself, remembering he no longer had his modern clothes. Jack picked up the eight scattered snow globes and contemplated what to do with them.

After a moment of thinking, Jack carefully placed the snow globes in a pile at his bare feet. He then created a belt out of ice and slung it over his shoulder and across his body. One by one, Jack froze a handle on each snow globe and hung it on the belt.

Satisfied with his snow globe transportation, Jack once more continued towards whatever was ahead. Using his staff as a walking stick, Jack observed the area around him as he walked. Occasionally, he would see a bird fly from one tree to the next and an animal would rustle in a bush or fern that surrounded every other pine tree. Jack leapt over a fallen tree and squinted once more at the scene ahead. The trees became fewer and thinned out. Warm sunlight crept into the forest and Jack gasped in awe.

Before him was a vast ocean and a small portion of land to the right of it. The ocean was a sea green and the color clashed against the periwinkle blue sky. Just a little to the right of it was a sloping piece of land covered completely in the tough green grass that poked at Jack's bare feet. Along the land was a small village, whose houses and buildings looked as if a ship had been cut in half, hamburger style. The front of the buildings were filled in by a thick wall of wood, a heavy door and a small set of steps made from chiseled rock. The front half of each building was framed by more wood and triangular spikes were placed in a dragon back style that gave these ancient buildings a mysterious, yet awe inspiring look.

Every one hundred feet lied massive twenty foot tall torches formed by metal and wood. Farther off, wooden bridges and ports led to the not too far off Atlantic Ocean. In the distance, Jack could see ships with massive white sails rocking in the water.

"You know, for a name as stupid as Berk, this place looks pretty awesome!" Jack grinned, pausing in the tree line; dramatically digging his staff into the ground as if he were posing for a portrait. "So Manny, what exactly am I supposed to do here?" He asked, leaning against his staff.

_In Berk, you must find the sorrow-filled boy with a talent. You'll know it when you find him. He keeps to himself and is an outsider compared to most of the teens his age. He is almost always followed by a black creature. _The Moon responded.

"A black creature?" Jack asked.

_Yes. _Was all the Moon replied.

Jack sighed. "Okay. Does this kid believe in me?"

_Jack, your legend originated from Viking culture. Every child here believes in you. _Manny informed him.

"I originated from Viking legends? Wait, does this mean I'm stuck dealing with a teenage Viking? Manny, you need to tell me these things!" Jack responded.

The Moon sighed. _It's not as complicated as you're making it. Just find the boy._

"Okay…" Jack gripped his staff and flew quickly to the nearest building. "Hmm, if I were a teenage Viking, where would I be?" Jack thought for a minute. "Training to be the best Viking?"

_Pfft, not even close, Jack. I told you he was different. _

"Okay. So he's different, not the typical Viking, he has a talent, he's unhappy and is followed by a black creature. So if I were him, I'd be in a dark room or somewhere in the forest." Jack thought out loud.

_That's a start._ The Moon sighed.

"I'll search the village since I'm already here." Jack mumbled. "Is there anything else I should know about this kid?"

_He has a prosthetic leg. The rest is for me to know and you to find out._

"I'm looking for a _Cripple_? No wonder the kid's sorrow-filled." Jack emphasized Cripple, moving along the side of the building. The Moon didn't answer. Jack peeked around the corner and his eyes widened.

Before him was a beast the size of a dinosaur. The massive beast stood on two wide legs. Each foot had three long, curved, black claws in the front and a single claw in the back, just a bit higher on the leg. Its long blue legs attached to a round body with a thinner neck and a massive head. The creature had large, round, yellow eyes and a large, round white jaw that was the same color as it's under neck and belly. Its curved, jagged teeth overlapped its upper jaw, while the front of its beak-like snout overlapped the front of the lower jaw. At the top of its snout, were two almost raindrop shaped nostrils outlined in orange. Above the nostrils was a large, curved bone-yellow horn that pointed backwards towards a shield of straight horns that were the same color. This creature's head reminded Jack of a Triceratops.

Smaller spikes that were the same bone-yellow color ran down its neck, small back and extremely long, tapering tail. On its tail the spikes quadrupled and they pointed every other direction. Although everything made this creature appear to be a Tyrannosaurus Rex and Triceratops mix; it was the large, yellow, jagged-ended wings that gave Jack the name of the beast: A dragon.

"Ah, heck, no! You did not tell me there were dragons!" Jack panicked. He grabbed his staff and prepared to flee when a shot of ice escaped the wooden object and directly hit the dragon's tail. Jack froze as solid as ice and a horrible grimace crossed his face. The massive dragon turned around and glanced directly at Jack. Its large, yellow eyes registered every movement Jack made. It slowly walked forward and Jack stumbled backwards.

The dragon's massive jaws drew open, revealing a large pink tongue and a deep mouth. A green gas formed at the back of its mouth and Jack scrambled to his feet, barely missing the blast of fire that would have immediately killed him.

"Holy son of a Yeti! That was close!" Jack breathed. The dragon redirected the direction of its head and fired again. Jack dove out of the way, his staff freezing the grass beneath him. Confused, the beast ran after him and slid on the ice. Jack somersaulted out of the way before the dragon's body collapsed on top of him.

"These things don't give up!" Jack gasped, catching his breath. The dragon struggled to get to its feet, but only slid more on the ice.

It was then that Jack noticed a girl run up to the beast. She had thick, yellow-blonde hair that was pulled back into a massive braid that stopped half way down her back. A small piece of hair lay in front of each of her round ears and her wild bangs hung into her left eye. She wore a black headband. She had a round face, thin, pink lips, a round nose, thin eyebrows and narrow eyes. She had a thin, short neck, a short torso, flat chest, long, muscular arms, and thin legs. She wore a grey, mummy-wrapped shirt with no sleeves and silver, metal shoulder cuffs that attached to her shirt with metal skull clips. She also wore a red skirt that stopped above her knees, black, thin pants and brown fur-lined boots. He had a belt made from metal skulls and metal spikes stuck out of her red skirt. Both of her lower arms were wrapped mummy-style in tan fabric and her eyes were a bright blue.

"Stormfly, what's wrong girl?" Her alto voice called. She petted the dragon's head and the beast calmed down.

"What the-?" Jack's eyebrows rose in confusion. He grabbed his staff and shakily stood. The girl helped Stormfly to her feet.

"Is this…ice?" She bent down and tapped on the frozen grass, which cracked and defrosted beneath her thin fingers.

Jack leaned against his staff. "What else would it be, kid?"

The girl's head whipped and she stumbled to her feet, her back pressed against the dragon's leg. Her narrow eyes widened and she directly stared at Jack.

"Whoa, wait; you can see me?" Jack's eyes widened, too. She barely nodded. "Yes, it's true!" Jack grinned, referring to him originating from Viking culture, and drove his staff into the ground. A larger patch of grass became frozen beneath him.

"You're… You're Jack Frost!" She gasped as the ice crept around her and her dragon.

"Well, yeah, who else would I be?" Jack twirled a snowflake around his hand. "Who are you?" He asked, releasing it.

"I'm Astrid Hofferson." She introduced herself. "You've obviously met Stormfly, my Deadly Nadder." She glanced up at the dragon.

"You Deadly what?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"My Deadly Nadder. It's her dragon species." Astrid explained.

"Oh." Jack replied.

"May I ask, why you, of all beings, are here? In Berk?" Astrid asked, hopping across the ice to the rough grass. Stormfly bent down on her legs, lay down and wrapped her spikey tail around her body. She folded her wings and rested her head on the ice, making a sound that seemed like a sigh.

"Let's just say I'm looking for someone." Jack flew up into the air and perched lightly on the top of his staff.

"Well, who are you looking for? I might know them." Astrid sat down, fascinated by the Frost spirit's flying capabilities.

"Eh, that's kind of the problem. I was never told his name." Jack smirked.

"That eliminates half the population. Anything else you can tell me about him?"

"I was told he is followed around by a black creature, I now presume a dragon." Jack shrugged.

"A black dragon, huh? Well, there's only one of those on Berk, which means you're looking for Hiccup." Astrid sighed.

"What kind of name is Hiccup?" Jack asked.

"Do you question everything? It's kind of offensive." Astrid responded. Jack shrugged. "Well, don't do that when you're around Hiccup; he's been sensitive lately."

"How come?" He asked.

"That's too personal for me to tell someone who judges so easily." Astrid stood. She patted the dragon's nose and Stormfly uncurled. She hopped onto the massive dragon's back and glanced down at Jack, who now stood with his staff in his hand, mumbling. "Do you wanna ride a dragon or are you just going to fly?"

"What is the chance I will ever get another chance to ride a dragon? Count me in!" Jack grinned, launching himself into the air, and landing on Stormfly's back behind Astrid. She scowled. Astrid patted Stormfly's neck and the dragon unfolded her wings and took off into the sky.

"Yahoo!" Jack hooted as the dragon picked up speed and the wind blew back his white hair.

"Well, you're definitely not from around here." Astrid spoke over the wind. "Where are you from, then?" she asked.

Jack thought for a minute. "You wouldn't believe me." He finally spoke.

"I'm sitting on a dragon and talking to a boy that can fly and create ice and snow. Do you really wanna tell me that I wouldn't believe you?" Astrid replied, her blue eyes narrowed and she glanced back at him.

"I guess not. Let's just say I traveled back in time from a place called Burgess. It's a small town in the massive country of the United Stated. It's in the continent of North America, just west of here and across the ocean. However, it hasn't been discovered yet; at least it won't be for a couple hundred more years." Jack explained over the wind.

"Let me get this straight, you traveled back in time, just to meet Hiccup? Why?" Astrid asked as Stormfly flew into the cloud lining of the sky.

"It's really a long and complicated story.." Jack begun. "It'd be easier for me to just start from the beginning. In about 700 years from now, I was born as an ordinary child with brown hair and brown eyes. I couldn't make snow or even fly. But I did have a family. One day, I went ice skating on a lake near my home with my little sister, Emma. Out of the blue, the ice cracked beneath her and I quickly saved her, but fell in myself instead and drowned. It was then that the Man in the Moon gave me immortality. I became Jack Frost, a trouble maker with snow white hair, ice blue eyes and the ability to create snow and fly using the wind.

"But I didn't have my memories. I didn't know that I saved a sister I never knew I had from certain death. Instead, for 300 years I questioned who I was supposed to be, because I didn't know who I once was. Not a single person saw me and I lived a solitary life. I lived not knowing why I was stuck like this, for eternity. And then the Man in the Moon chose me to become a guardian, who would watch over and protect the children of the world. I received my memories back and I defeated an old foe of the guardians, who wanted what we had; he threatened us, and so he also threatened the children.

"As a guardian, I was sent on missions to watch over the children. And then yesterday, I was given a mission to find three teenagers from two different time periods: a lost girl with a dream, a runaway girl with a struggle and a sorrow-filled boy with a talent." Jack explained.

"A sorrow-filled boy with a talent, huh? Well, that's Hiccup for sure." Astrid gravely spoke, her alto voice sounding as if she had just been strangled. Jack decided not to question it.

Slowly, Astrid had Stormfly fly out of the clouds and closer towards the forest, which was now only a hundred feet below them.

"Do you see the cove down there?" Astrid called to Jack, who glanced down. Below them, in the middle of the forest was a space free of pine trees. Instead, there was a lake, grass, boulders and a couple of trees that weren't pine trees.

"Yeah." Jack responded.

"Good. That's the cove to the right of raven Point. If you ever need to find Hiccup, and he's not in town, he'll be here. He's there right now. See the black blob below? That's his dragon, Toothless the Night Fury. I highly suggest you don't go to the cove though, Hiccup hates being bothered." Astrid steered Stormfly around and they flew back to the village.

Upon landing, Astrid hopped off of Stormfly's back and signaled for Jack to follow her. "I'll show you where he spends his free time in town; there are really only like three places." She walked on foot to a building that was different from the others. It had wide windows and a gaping door. The building was slightly dilapidated, the rock from the walls crumbling down, the wood warped and the metal rusted from the harsh weather. Old, rusted weapons lay on the ground and placed on shelves; ranging from wooden and metal shields, swords, cannon balls and axes to hammers and knives. "This is Gobber's place. Before we were friends with dragons, we used to fight them to the death. But that's a long story Hiccup can tell you about later. Anyway, Gobber used to supply the weapons. Hiccup had worked for him." She walked through a large doorframe and led Jack to another, smaller room. She peeked in before entering. The small room was filled with a desk, some barrels, a chair, many drawings and inventions. "He used to spend all of his time here. Now, he comes here for only a few hours a day. I expect he will return here before going home, probably before nightfall."

Taking one last glance at the small room, the pair left. Astrid guided Jack through the village, climbing up the steep slope to one of the largest buildings in the entire village. "Hiccup lives here with his father." Astrid spoke.

"What is he, royalty?" Jack snickered.

"Something like that." Astrid rolled her eyes. She whistled loudly and Stormfly bounded up the hill and stopped before them.

Astrid hopped on. Jack flew up and landed roughly on Stormfly's back. Stormfly growled unhappily at Jack. Astrid just patted her neck and the dragon took off at a great speed.

"Yeeehaw!" Jack hollered once they were in the sky. Astrid rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath.

"This is the training arena." Astrid spoke a few minutes later. "Sometimes Hiccup spends his time here. Not to train, but to think. Our Viking training days are over. We used to use the arena to train young teenage Vikings how to fight and kill dragons." Astrid explained as Stormfly flew above a round, massive building, whose walls were made of metal and rock. There was no roof, just hexagonal patterns formed by steel chains.

"That's a training arena? It looks like a jail." Jack responded.

"What's a jail?" she asked.

"It's similar to a dungeon, except you're not tortured there; just left to rot for a certain amount of time." Jack replied. "Well, this place is kind of dumb." He added.

Astrid was taken aback. "The training arena was a dungeon, Jack. For dragons and humans alike! We both died in there, fought to the death, burned to death, bled to death, and trained together. Dragons were imprisoned there like your 'jails' and our dungeons. That's how I met Stormfly." Astrid snapped at his remark.

"Didn't mean to burst your bubble, sweetheart." Jack laughed.

Astrid twisted around to glare at Jack. Her eyes narrowed even more and her thin lips formed a ridged line. "Is this some kind of a joke to you? We were once at war and you're calling a sacred place, where we all fought, dumb?" She hissed. Jack just shrugged. Astrid turned around and the corners of her lips pulled up into a dark grin. She leaned forward and lightly whispered so only Stormfly could hear her. "Give it to him."

Stormfly snorted in response. She powerfully flapped her massive yellow wings and climbed higher in altitude. After thirty feet, she folded her wings and abruptly dove.

"Whaaaaaaaat the- !?" Jack cried out as the wind whipped at his pale face. Astrid chuckled and leaned against Stormfly's back, protecting herself from the harsh wind. The dragon continued to dive at a rate so fast that the gap between the trees and the clouds disappeared within seconds and Jack closed his eyes, thinking they would collide with a tree. However, at the last second, Stormfly unfolded her wings, caught the wind and rapidly flapped her massive wings. She flew back up into the sky and away from the forest and over the open ocean. As soon as Jack reopened his tightly shut eyes, Stormfly slightly folded her yellow wings and dove again, this time spinning in tight circles that made Jack both dizzy and nauseous.

As the sea drew closer, Astrid filled her lings with air and held her breath. Stormfly dove into the water, stayed submerged for a few seconds, resurfaced and flew several feet above the surface before diving back into the water; repeating the process several times.

Finally Stormfly resurfaced and flew up into the sky, preparing to dive once more. Once achieving enough altitude, she folded her wings again.

"Alright, I'm sorry!" Jack called, his eyes now closed tightly. Stormfly straightened her wings and flew lightly in the wind. Astrid patted Stormfly's neck and sat up.

Jack's head spun wildly and his temples pounded. His frozen heart raced in his chest and his white hair stood straight up. The water from the ocean froze to his cold skin and covered his fur clothes in ice. "Terrific." He lightly muttered.

Astrid turned around and glanced at Jack, chuckling. "You know, they say dragons are completely unpredictable."

"No kidding." Jack replied, shaking his head and loosening his grip around his staff.

Astrid shook her head and turned back around. She gave Stormfly's side a light squeeze with her left leg and the dragon steered to the left. Within minutes, the village came into sight and Jack felt a moment of brief relief.

Stormfly lightly landed on the ground and Jack scrambled off of her back. Still dizzy, he stumbled to the ground and forced himself up, using his staff for support.

"You alright, Frosty?" Astrid snickered lightly.

"Yeah." Jack shook his head and leaned against his staff. "Ugh." He groaned.

"Okay." She sighed. "Just to make sure you were listening, what point was the cove to the right of?" She leapt from Stormfly's back, walked in front of Jack and crossed her muscular arms.

"Raven." Jack answered, rolling his eyes.

"Where does Hiccup live?" She continued.

Jack groaned. "At the massive building on the top of the hill."

A smirk formed on Astrid's face. "What should you not do when you're around Hiccup?"

"Question everything." Jack sighed.

Astrid walked back to Stormfly and patted her leg. "What dragon does hiccup have?"

"A Night Fury." Jack breathed.

"What are you to never do in my presence?"

"Make fun of the training arena."

"Which is located where?" Astrid exasperated Jack.

"Just outside of the village on a cliff."

Astrid nodded in approval. "Where is Hiccup going before his house at nightfall?"

"Gobber's."

"Good, you've passed my exam." Astrid pulled herself back up onto Stormfly's back.

"Now, it's time for you to pass mine." Jack straightened up. Astrid rolled her eyes. "How old am I?" He asked.

"Assuming your permanently 18, based on your height and non-maturity; 318." She replied.

"Dang, you're good. How did I become a guardian?" He pressed.

"You drowned saving your sister, Emma, from certain death, died, suffered a solitary immortal life for 300 years, regained your memories and fought off an old foe who threatened the guardians and the children." Astrid responded.

"You just answered my next four questions!" Jack growled.

"Good, I have better things to do. So long, Jack Frost." She patted Stormfly's neck and the pair sped up into the sky and disappeared.

Jack chuckled lightly. He patted down part of his wind-blown hair and then tightened his grip around his wooden staff before walking off towards Gobber's dilapidated workshop. "I have to say Manny, I didn't expect Berk to be like this." Jack mumbled, walking leisurely.

_What did you expect, Jack?_ The Moon replied.

"I'm not really sure. Perhaps another place like Burgess, just, I don't know, more ancient." Jack shrugged.

_I think from now on you shouldn't expect as much. The many places you will travel to are more like Berk than they are Burgess. Not with dragons, of course, but they do have their magic and legends. I hope you will be more cautious about what you make fun of in the future; unlike the training arena today. They boy you are about to meet changed old Viking ways of hatred to more loving and accepting ways. _

"Alright." Jack nodded as twilight took over the sky. The sunlight began to recede from the village and darkness replaced it. Jack's pace sped up and finally reached Gobber's. A lantern was lit nearby and Jack noticed a piece of paper nailed to the door with a sharp spike that was bone-yellow in color. The note wasn't exactly in English, it was English written in Viking letters.

Jack was barely able acquainted with the ancient writing; he had used some of it in his past life. He quickly recognized his name, but couldn't figure out the rest. "What exactly does it say?"

_Hiccup, I hope you believe in Jack Frost. –A. _The Moon translated.

"Oh." Jack chuckled. " I presume A is Astrid, huh?"

_Indeed. _Was the last thing the Moon said. Nodding, Jack slipped in the workshop and into Hiccup's 'office'. Jack dug his staff into the hard ground and perched on the top, viewing the small room from different angles. The small room had a narrow, long, rectangular table covered in ragged pieces of paper with drawings on them. Around those were loosely binded books, metal parts, pots full of charcoal pencils and paint brushes.

Above the table hung drawings of inventions and to the right was a tall wax candle. Behind Jack was a massive wooden bookshelf that was as wide and tall as the room itself. It too was filled with loosely binded notebooks, clay pots, charcoal pencils, metal parts, wood and woven baskets, though the top couple of shelves were mostly empty.

The room was held up by large wooden beams and wooden barrels filled up the rest of the room. The chair that Jack had seen earlier was actually just a stool.

"Huh." Jack thought for a while. How was he going to explain all of this to the boy named Hiccup. "How exactly do the three teenagers help me find the missing princess of Corona?" Jack asked.

_This, too, is hard to explain. Especially since I cannot tell you most of it. The three teenagers are more there to help you on your journey. Just… be prepared for anything and everything._

Jack sighed. "Okay." Jack now sat in darkness, for the sun had set in the east. Thinking about the Moon's response, Jack thought hard about what he would say.

It wasn't too long after that, when Jack's thoughts were interrupted by a noise outside. Jack listened intently.

"Huh?" A voice spoke in the cold winter air. There was a moment of silence and then came the creak of a wooden door. Jack froze. "Oof, Toothless, what is it, bud?" There was a rattle in the other room that sounded like metal clattering together. Jack closed his eyes, relying on his hearing to tell where the boy was. The sound of metal continued to draw closer and finally Jack couldn't stand it anymore. He opened his eyes and leapt silently down from his perch.

"Toothless, what?" The noise stopped. "Fine, ignore me." There was a sigh and the metallic noise continued once more. Jack silently scuttled over to the corner of the room. "I don't know what's going on in Astrid's head, I swear she has gone crazy." The voice spoke, now in the same room as Jack. "I mean, really, what does Jack Frost have to do with anything?" There was a snort by the door. There was a light scratching sound and a spark of fire formed. Jack could barely make out the silhouette of a boy who was shorter than him. The boy lit the wax candle and blew out whatever he had used to light the fire. He placed the nail for the letter on the table and Jack realized that it was a spike from Stormfly's tail.

"How's it going, kid?" Jack spoke.

The boy nearly jumped out of his skin. "What the-!?" He whipped around and leaned against the wooden table, knocking over several notebooks and drawings.

"What's up, Hiccup?" Jack snickered.

"Ahhh, who are you? H-how do you know my n-name?" Hiccup's eyes widened.

Jack opened his mouth to speak but a large, black head stuck in through the door and opened its jaws, green gas forming in the back of its throat. Jack angled his staff in time as the dragon spit out a plasma blast at him. A shot of ice escaped the staff and froze the plasma fire, which crashed to the ground and shattered.

"To answer your question, I am Jack Frost. A pretty little blonde named Astrid told me your name. Now, can you tame your Night Fury!?"Jack spoke quickly, for the dragon reopened its jaws.

"Toothless, stop." Hiccup ordered. The dragon snorted and glanced at the boy.

"Thank you!" Jack breathed. "That's the sec – no, third time I've been attacked by a dragon today. " Jack propped his staff against the bookshelf.

"So... you're actually… real?" Hiccup asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Jack responded. Hiccup shrugged. "You believe in me, and yet you question if I real!?" Jack shook his head. "Are all the kids in Berk like this?"

"When you live in a place as cold and harsh as Berk, you'd be crazy not to believe in Jack Frost, the spirit of winter." Hiccup explained, sitting down on his wooden stool. "It's just hard to believe you're actually here."

Hiccup was a scrawny boy who was nearly a head shorter than Jack. He had a pointed chin, a round jaw and still very childish cheeks. He had a large round nose, a thin nose bridge, and thick brown eyebrows. His eyes were a bright green and his irises were wide. His auburn brown hair hung into his eyes and covered his large, round ears. A few pieces of hair were shorter at the top of his head and they stuck straight up. His lips were thin and there was a small centimeter long scar on the right side of his chin.

Hiccup had extremely thin arms and legs, a thin, short neck and small, rough hands. He wore a green shirt that hung down to his knees. At the end of his long sleeves, was thin brown fabric randomly placed as wrapping and a portion of the large V-neck shirt was sloppily sown. He also wore a brown fur vest that was the same length as his shirt and a thick, brown, leather belt. His short legs were covered by greenish-brown pants that had orange-ish stitches down the side.

It was then that Jack remembered what the moon had told him about Hiccup, when he saw the metal prosthetic foot on the boy's left leg. Half way down Hiccup's shin was a piece of wood where his pants ended and a piece of rope hugged the fabric to it. Attached to it was two metal pieces. The first piece was a loop that was nailed to the piece of wood and loosely attached to the other piece, which was shaped like a thick fishing hook. As Hiccup moved around, the second piece worked as a spring, working to accompany the weight that was shifted on it. His other foot was concealed by a brown boot with a black sole and was outlined in dark brown fur.

"Oh." Jack replied, sitting down on one of the barrels.

"Why exactly are you here?" Hiccup asked, suddenly remembering the notebooks and drawings on the ground. He stood up from his stool and got down on the ground to pick them up.

"I came here looking for you." Jack responded, crossing his legs, not realizing how strange his statement sounded.

"D'uhhh, why?" Hiccup dropped a notebook and looked up at Jack.

"I'm still not very sure myself. The Man in the Moon told me I had to find you." Jack shrugged.

Hiccup shook his head. "Well, that's not creepy at all." He stood up and placed the notebooks and drawings on the table.

"Hey, it wasn't my idea; I'd rather be in 2012 right now." Jack replied.

"What?" Hiccup looked at Jack.

"Oh, I had to travel back in time to come here." Jack grinned.

"Let me get this straight, you traveled back in time, 1012 years, just to meet me? Now that's crazy." Hiccup spoke.

Jack quirked an eyebrow. "Who's crazier, me or Astrid?" Hiccup froze. His thick eyebrows pulled together and his eyes lowered.

"Good question." Was all Hiccup said. He turned around as Toothless squeezed through the door and filled the room up.

Toothless was an enormous dragon that reminded Jack of a cat. He moved slowly and stealthily and his eyes caught every movement made in the room. He had a large head that would be hard for Jack to put his arms around. His lower jaw was completely flat and only about three inches tall. Toothless's softball sized eyes were entirely green and had a cat-like pupil that changed to a rounded square, but it depended on his mood. His eyes faced forward and his angled head resembled a half circle on the upper jaw and head. He had retractable, jagged, white teeth and spikes formed in a single line down his head just after his eyes.

At the top and side of his head were eight plates, four on each side of his head. Two small plates grew directly from the back of his head and sat back almost horizontally on his thin neck. The second set grew several inches away from the first set and were the largest of all eight. These two appeared to be ears. The other two sets were much smaller than the second, the last set being the smallest.

Toothless's thick neck was short and was attached to his curved body. Above his large shoulder blades grew massive bat-like wings that folded and hid his sleek body. His four legs were thin on the thighs but plumped up after the elbows and knees. His round feet ended in four long nails that didn't look much like claws. On his forelegs, three spikes grew from the back of his elbows. The same spikes that ran down the back of his head also ran down his back and long tail. Behind his massive wings were much smaller wings that worked more like sails. After the sails on each side, more spikes grew down his tapering tail, so that three rows of spikes were there. And finally, at the very end of his long tail was a set of tail fins that mimicked his bat-like wings. However, the left side of his tail was not covered in the jet black scaled that covered his body; instead the fin was made of metal rods and red fabric that formed the missing body part. The man made fin hooked to a long string which led to the tan leather saddle on Toothless's back. The saddle had stirrups and a handle.

"What happed to his tail?" Jack asked, changing the subject. Hiccup glanced at Jack, who was staring at Toothless.

"It's a long story." Hiccup responded.

Jack looked at him with an expression that stated 'continue'.

"Toothless and I lost our limbs within months of each other; though Toothless's tail was my fault. It was almost a year ago. It was a time when we still fought dragons. I was fifteen and I wanted to fit in. Then I was known as 'Hiccup the Useless' because I was the chief's screw up son-." Hiccup spoke.

"You're the chief's son?" Jack interrupted.

Hiccup grimaced. "Yeah. Worst fifteen years of my life. I was weak, I could barely lift a sword; I was pushed around and made fun of. My father didn't even care. Yet somehow I pushed through all the names and bruises and promised myself that they'd regret making fun of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III.

"It was then almost a year ago, I used an invention that I'd made and shot down Toothless in the sky one night during a dragon raid. Of course, no one believed me when I told them I had shot down a Night Fury. Hoping to prove them wrong, I set out the next morning and found Toothless by the cove near Raven Point. At first, I was going to kill him, cut out his heart and give it to my father. But when I saw how frightened he was, I realized he was just as frightened as I was. I cut him loose from the trap I had shot him down with. Over a period of several weeks I was placed in dragon training with other children my age; where we fought against captured dragons. I used techniques I learned on Toothless to save both the dragons and my pupils. For example: How dragons can't stand eels, or how a few blades of grass can bring a dragon down to its knees, or how," Hiccup walked over to Toothless and began scratching is neck. "Scratching underneath a dragon's jaw puts it to sleep for half an hour." Hiccup scratched Toothless's jaw and the dragon collapsed to the ground, now sleeping soundly. A look of happiness crossed Toothless's face and Jack and Hiccup laughed lightly.

"I quickly became popular among the village and that frustrated Astrid, because she had been at the top of the class. Not too long before that I had figured out why Toothless had never flown away and left the cove; I realized that he couldn't fly without his missing fin. I made him a replacement and tweaked it until it was close to what it is now. Not too long after that, my father returned from his trip to the Dragon Island, where the Nest, home of the dragons, was. Vikings had been searching for it for over seven generations and had no luck finding it. My father hadn't found it either.

"It was a day later and I was chosen by the elder to kill the dragon. Terrified, I planned to run away with Toothless, when Astrid found us in the cove and threatened to tell the village that I had befriended a Night Fury. Well, I did the only thing I could do; I took her for a ride." Hiccup laughed underneath his breath. "However, during the ride, we came upon the Nest and realized that the dragons only raided us for food because they had to, or they would be eaten by a massive dragon we call the Red Death. Barely escaping, I had my final exam the next day and tried to show the tribe that we didn't have to kill dragons, but it all went wrong when my dad interrupted the 'fight' and the dragon attacked me.

"Toothless came to my rescue, but exposed himself to the tribe and they captured him. When I tried to explain Toothless to my father, I accidently spoke of the Nest, saying that only a dragon could find it. My father then took Toothless and most of the tribe to the island where they were attacked by the Red Death. Astrid and I quickly gathered the other kids in our class and we rode the dragons from the training arena to the island. Together, Toothless and I killed the red death by lighting the inside of its mouth on fire. However, in the process, Toothless's tail caught on fire and we collided with the Red Death's tail as it crashed to the ground and caused an explosion. I was knocked unconscious and plummeted to an almost certain death; its tail had separated Toothless and I. But Toothless caught me, but not before my leg was severely burned.

"When I came to, weeks later, my leg had been replaced with this and Gobber, my dad's second-in-command and my old boss, used my drawings to replace Toothless's burned up tail, with the one he has now, though, it works for both of us." Hiccup gestured to his leg.

"Holy cow! All that happened in just a few months!? Dude, your story is so much better than mine!" Jack replied, shocked by Hiccup's awe inspiring story.

"Really?" Hiccup breathed.

"Totally!" Jack leapt down from the barrel he sat on.

"Huh." Hiccup smirked and walked back over to a sleeping Toothless. "Hey, bud, time to wake up." He patted the Night Fury's nose. Toothless's eyes cracked open and his pupils were rounded squares. He clumsily got to his feet and Hiccup stepped back. "Follow me!" He spoke to Jack and left the room.

Jack grabbed his staff and flew after the boy, followed by a very intrigued Toothless.

Hiccup turned around and gaped as Jack landed beside him. "How'd you do that?" He asked.

"Oh, come on, I'm Jack Frost, you really don't know?" Jack replied. Hiccup shook his head. "Okay, I guess it's time for my story!"

"Be my guest, I have to go home, but it's going to take a while to walk there." Hiccup responded. Jack grinned.

"Man, you're right about my story being better." Hiccup snickered. "At least you got your memories back."

Jack laughed. "Yeah." Jack had explained in more detail about joining the guardians and defeating Pitch Black, the Nightmare King.

"Hey, how exactly did Jamie bring back the Sandman?" Hiccup asked.

Jack's eyebrows pulled together. "I… don't know."

"Hmm." Hiccup thought.

"What do you guys do here anyway?" Jack changed the subject; not sure what to think of Hiccup's question.

"Heh, that's a hard one for even me to answer." Hiccup responded. "I don't know what the littlest kids do here; everything has changed since I was little. It's really hard to get a lot done here. You know, here, they say that we're twelve days north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freeing to death." Jack snickered. "Anyways, it snows nine months of the year and hails the other three; so most of the time we spend inside. I can keep myself entertained, whether it's playing with Toothless or designing inventions for Viking needs." Hiccup shrugged.

"If you are so easily entertained," Jack spoke carefully. "Then why are you so sorrow-filled?" He lightly slung his staff over his right shoulder.

"What makes you think I'm sad?" Hiccup stopped walking, his low voice ringing in the cold air.

"The Moon told me." Jack stopped too, glancing at the moon.

"Yeah, well, what does the Moon know?" Hiccup muttered.

"Almost everything." Jack glanced at Hiccup's moonlit face. Realization struck Hiccup. "He knew that I would one day be the one to defeat Pitch Black, even before I died 300 years earlier. He's the one who sent me here. He's the one who knew I'd meet three teenagers, one being a sorrow-filled boy with a talent, who I now know is you."

Hiccup forced a sad laugh under his breath and smirked. "Yeah, that sounds like me." His green eyes lowered and he peered across the frozen blades of grass to the sea-green ocean.

"You don't have to tell me." Jack shrugged. "I'm told I'm nosey; I try not to be…" He smirked.

Hiccup looked back at Jack, taking in his light complexions and thinking. "Well, I guess I can believe that. After all our legends do say Jack Frost is a trouble maker." He grinned.

"You know kid, you're alright." Jack smiled.

"Say, do you still like causing trouble?" Hiccup asked.

"Do I? Are you kidding me?! Of course! Just because I'm a guardian doesn't mean I can't have a little fun!" A dark grin formed on Jack's face. "What do you have in mind?"

"We could pull a prank on Snotlout." Hiccup smiled.

"Who's Snotlout?" Jack asked.

"He's my cousin that-." Hiccup stopped.

"That what?" Jack quirked an eyebrow.

"He's my cousin that still picks on me." He finished.

"Well, then, what are we waiting for?! Let's pull a prank on him!" Jack flew up into the air in excitement.

"Alright, follow me!" Hiccup jumped onto Toothless's back, latched a couple things on and took off into the night sky with Jack beside him.


	4. Chapter 3: Corona

Chapter Three: Corona

Jack stepped back with a massive grin on his face. He drove his staff into the ground, causing ice to creep across the tough grass and freeze Jack's surroundings. "What do you think?" He asked, his voice quickly moving in the chilled morning breeze. Hiccup, who sat on the frozen ground beside Toothless, wearily glanced towards Jack before looking to left; fighting sleep. He nodded in approval. The bright sun rose into the sky off in the east and it turned the night sky a series of blues, oranges and pinks. The large sun's beams leaked through the thick storm clouds in the distance and revealed Hiccup and Jack's night's work.

In front of the pair, was one of the many boat-like Viking houses. However, unlike the others, this house was buried in several feet of snow. The snow piled around the single wooden door, preventing anyone or anything from getting in or out. As the sky became brighter, the freshly fallen snow began to gleam and glint in the sunlight, giving off the appearance of sparkling. More snow clung to the roof and the wooden dragon-like spikes on the house were barely seen. Lighter piles of snow surrounded the area, spotting the closest houses; as if a snowstorm had passed directly overhead.

The warmth from the rising sun arose a sleepy Hiccup and he lightly snickered. "I can't wait to see the tribes' faces!"

Jack turned around and grinned at him, his teeth glinting in the sunlight. "Yeah, me too; especially Snotlout's face." He snickered at the thought. Hiccup made a sound in the back of his throat.

"Ah, we should probably go, though. Most people aren't up 'till after dawn, I usually sleep in; but my dad rises when the sun does. It wouldn't look too good if he or anyone else found us, er, me outside of Snotlout's snow buried house…" Hiccup abruptly spoke and glanced around, suddenly apprehensive.

"Eh, we should go then." Jack replied, gripping his staff. Hiccup patted Toothless's nose and hopped on his back lightly.

"Come on, I'll show you the cove." Hiccup spoke.

"Okay." Jack grinned. Hiccup slid his legs into the stirrups, hooked himself to the saddle, and grabbed onto the handle.

"Alright, bud, let's go!" Hiccup ordered and toothless leapt into the air, flapped his bat-like wings and quickly climbed in altitude. Jack flew after them, catching up easily.

Once high enough in the sky, Toothless's wings leveled out and he soared in and out of the clouds. Hiccup breathed in deeply, the fresh dawn air filling his lungs. The cool breeze blew his messy, auburn brown hair out of his face and rolled off of Toothless's wings. Jack flew steadily beside them, the wind blowing back his brown cape and snow white hair.

Within minutes, Toothless dove out of the clouds and glided down through the sky to the forest below; Jack followed behind them. The cove came into view and Toothless dove straight in, lightly landing on his feet. Hiccup unhooked himself from the saddle and leapt off of Toothless's back as Jack landed beside them. Jack took in the beauty of the cove. It's tall walls formed a bowl around them, built entirely of grey rock and ferns. The sea-green large lake sat in the middle of the cove and consumed the majority of its space. Similar to the forest that surrounded it, the cove's ground was formed of wet brown mud. Ferns didn't grow as much as it did in the forest, but they did spot lightly across the cove. The trees that grew from the mud were similar to pine trees but they were much shorter and in fewer numbers and their branches were long and droopy; many of them supporting small birds' nests.

"So, this is the cove, huh?" Jack spoke, filled with awe once again.

"Yeah." Hiccup grinned and patted Toothless's nose one last time. Then the large creature lumbered off towards a tree, plasma blasted the ground and laid on top of the flames. Watching the dragon, a question formed in Jack's head.

"Say, how big was the Red Death?" He asked after a minute.

Hiccup glanced wearily at Jack, then made a thoughtful face as he tried to recall the memory. "I'd say his head was about the size of this cove. He had six small eyes, massive overlapping teeth, a short horn on the front of his snout and a large shield on the back of his head. His body was about four times the size of his head and his long tail ended with a massive club. Also he had large bat-like wings." Hiccup described the beast. Jack's blue eyes widened.

"Holy cow! Dude, I'm surprised you're still alive!" Jack leapt up onto a boulder.

"Yeah, me too." Hiccup snickered at Jack's reaction. "Though, I almost didn't." He added. "Hey, you said yesterday that you were attacked three times by dragons; who else attacked you, other than Toothless?"

"Uh, Stormfly did. When I first got here, I panicked because I didn't know that there were dragons here and I accidently froze Stormfly's tail. Let's just say that was an extremely close encounter. The second time, I managed to piss off Astrid and she had Stormfly do all of these 'tricks' mid-flight. I learned my lesson." Jack responded, wincing at the terror that had flooded him during that flight.

"Wait, Astrid was actually stupid enough to let you ride Stormfly?" He laughed. "As for the mid-air tricks, she learned that from Toothless the day we took her for a ride before my exam." He added. Jack snickered.

_Jack._ A voice called. Jack's smile fell and he glanced up at the sky, peering at the moon.

Jack's eyes squinted. "Is everything alright?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah; the Moon's talking to me." Jack responded.

"Oh."

_Jack, it's time to go. _The moon spoke.

"Already?" Jack quirked an eyebrow.

_Yes; don't worry, you'll see the boy soon enough. But now it's time to start searching for the others. _He replied.

Jack nodded silently and turned to face Hiccup, who stared at him expectantly.

"What's going on?" He asked, shifting his weight onto his good leg.

"It looks like I have to go." Jack responded lightly.

"Go? Already? But you haven't even seen Snotlout's reaction yet!" Hiccup replied unhappily.

Jack smirked sadly and his ice blue eyes became soft. "It's alright, you can tell me _all_ about it later. I'll most likely return in a week or two." He replied.

"Alright." Hiccup sighed, reassured. "I guess you know where to find me, then." He grinned.

Jack lightly slung his left arm over the boy's shoulders and shook him in a friendly way before releasing him. "I'll see you around, Haddock." He laughed.

"'See you around, Frost." Hiccup mumbled loudly.

With that, the guardian grasped his staff tightly in his hand and took off into the early morning sky. Hiccup watched the winter spirit go with a sense of curiosity until he could see the boy no longer. Suddenly feeling alone once more, Hiccup sadly turned and quickly walked over to a resting Toothless.

"Hey, bud, are you ready to go back to town?" He carefully analyzed the sun's position in the blue sky and realized that everyone in town would be up by now. Toothless snorted in response and leisurely climbed to his feet, digging his nails into the soggy earth. Once Toothless was on all four of his feet, he unfolded his wings and Hiccup scrambled onto his back, hooked himself up to the saddle and the pair took off into the sky. After a minute of climbing in altitude, Toothless's wings straightened and he soared above the pointed tree tops. The sun's bright rays shone down on the pair and warmed Hiccup's freckled face. The light breeze blew back his hair and tossed around his fur vest.

Eventually, Toothless landed beside Hiccup's home at the top of the hill. Peering across the village, Hiccup smiled as he glanced down the village hillside and saw the majority of the tribe surrounding Snotlout's snow buried house. With a deep feeling of pride, he put on a concerned expression and had Toothless fly down behind the people; where he dismounted the black dragon and approached the back of the crowd.

"What happened?" He innocently asked a woman near the back.

The woman was much taller than Hiccup and she could see more than he could. She turned to face him, her thick blonde braids flying over her shoulders. "The Elder's say a small snow storm must have struck Snotlout's house overnight while we were all sleeping. There's no way out, the entrance was completely snowed in." She replied.

"Oh." Hiccup raised his eyebrows as if he were surprised. She turned back towards the crowd and Hiccup walked back to Toothless, now having a better view of the movement below. Hiccup inwardly smiled at the sight before him. Three large tribesmen were shoveling the snow that encased Snotlout's door to the side, struggling to remove the ice the compacted it. Their breath fogged in the chilly morning air and the crowd waited behind them, nervously fidgeting; hoping that Snotlout was alright.

Eventually, the tired men had shoveled away all the snow and ice and forced the heavily frozen door open. Snotlout happily stood before them and let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank gods!" He scrambled out, feeling numb from the cold that had leaked into his house. Hiccup quietly snickered and a smug look formed on his face. He lightly leaned against Toothless's side and crossed his arms. However, Hiccup watched a blonde-haired girl run up to Snotlout and he instantly knew it was Astrid. The smugness fell from his face, but he held his comfortable position against Toothless, who stared blankly down at the scene below. Sorrow suddenly filled his eyes as Astrid hugged Snotlout tightly; glad that he was alright. The crowd quickly departed, in a rush to catch up with their daily jobs. As the crowd dissipated, Astrid caught sight of Hiccup leisurely leaning against Toothless's side at the top of the hill ahead of her.

She put two and two together and she realized that Snotlout's imprisonment had been caused by Jack and Hiccup and her blue eyes narrowed in anger. Hiccup stiffened and stood before returning her glare, his jaw set. In this, she could she hatred and pain. He pulled himself onto Toothless's saddled and they took off into the sky.

Jack steadily flew into the forest and landed lightly on the soggy earth. In some ways, he would miss Berk. It, in deed, was a strange land with even stranger people, but he would return; in time. Jack breathed in the cold air one last time, feeling the breeze on his skin. Slowly, he unhooked one of the snow globes from his belt and shook it in his hand until snowflakes began to fall inside of it. "Corona; 1782." He spoke. A castle formed on the inside of the small object and he tossed it to the ground; where it bounced off of a thick, brown log and formed a golden, spiraling vortex that was as tall as Jack was. Jack silently stepped into the swirling vortex, his staff in his hand.

Roughly, Jack was forced out of the vortex and tumbled to the ground once more. "Ugh. Again?!" Muttering, he forced himself to his feet and found himself in another forest. Unlike Berk, Corona's forest was more inviting. The grass that covered nearly every square inch was soft, long and beautifully green; in fact, the grass was so soft, it tickled Jack's bare feet. Every few feet of grass was a small flower with rounded petals, each different pastel colors. The large trees that grew from the ground were smooth barked willow trees. Their bark was a nice tan-grey color and their long branches drooped towards the ground. Jack breathed in slowly and the smell of spring filled his frozen lungs.

Glancing down, Jack noticed that his clothes had changed again. The fur had vanished from his cape and vest. Other than that, his clothes were practically the same. Though Jack noted that they were made out of finer material than his colonial clothes had been originally made of. Jack still wore his ice belt with the frozen snow globes on it, and of course, his feet were bare. Jack's staff was very much the same; however, the wood felt fresher. Ice instantly encrusted the new clothing, making the collar of his shirt wrinkle around his neck and shoulders.

Gripping his staff, Jack glanced up through the trees' leaves and looked for the moon. "Uh, Manny, which way do I go?" He asked, not sure which way Corona was.

_Turn around and keep going straight. _Manny replied.

"Ok; Thanks." Jack turned around; picked the snow globe on the ground up, hooked it to his belt and began walking; listening to the birds chirping in the Willow trees. Within minutes, Jack reached the end of the forest and gasped. Corona was indeed a large kingdom. The bright sun shown above in the periwinkle blue sky and made Jack wish his clothes were made of a lighter fabric. The kingdom was made of beautiful brownish colored bricks and an assortment of flags were strung from every building; most of the them mainly purple in color with a yellow sun or flower like the shadow the moon had shown Jack.

"Whoa." Jack's eyes widened as he took in the magnificent kingdom of Corona. He slowly walked along the brick bridge that led to the kingdom gates, easily walking across the even pathway. He walked through the massive gates and slowly squeezed his way through a large crowd that filled a supermarket. Food stands lined up against the brick walls and people off all ages danced to music that was being played in a large courtyard several yards away.

"This place isn't that bad." He grinned at the fun people were having. At a large fountain in a corner opposite of Jack, he saw four little girls braiding each other's hair. However, it wasn't the girls that caught his attention; it was a large wall mural that was to the right of them. Jack's eyebrows rose and he squeezed through the crowd, his arms constantly disappearing through people, but Jack didn't notice. Jack finally reached the mural and stared up at it with curiosity.

However, there was a tug on Jack's shirt and he looked down to find one of the girls from the fountain. She was barely as tall as his knee and struggled to reach Jack's shirt. Her childish face was filled with wonder and her beautiful brown eyes glanced up at him. Her pretty red hair was pulled back into wild braids and her nose was small and round. She wore a yellow shirt that was tucked underneath a tan-pink skirt and a black belt. She also wore long white socks and brown shoes.

"Excuse me," She spoke in an adorable child-like voice. "are you Jack Frost?" She asked shyly.

"Yes, I am." Jack grinned, surprised that anyone here believed in him. He bent down in front of her, holding his staff in his left hand. A look of awe crossed her small face.

"I knew it!" She giggled. "Guys, its Jack Frost!" She turned and called to her friends. The girls at the fountain looked up and searched the crowd for their friends, shock crossing their faces as they took in the sight of the white haired boy beside her.

"He's here, he's here! His actually here!" The girls leapt from the fountain and ran over to the pair. Jack's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"A-all of you can see me?" He asked. The group of red haired girls nodded wildly, their braids bouncing all over.

"Almost every child in Corona believes in you!" The first girl beamed.

"Even a few adults too!" A taller girl giggled.

"Wow." Jack was speechless. His ice blue eyes wondered among the crowd.

"Is it true that your skin is as cold as snow?!" A third girl spoke, peeking around the side of the girl in front of her.

Jack laughed. "Yes." He held out his hand. The little girl reached out and touched it. Shivering, she pulled back and grinned. "I have a question for you guys. Do you like Snow Days?"

"Yes!" The girls jumped up and down, their braids whipping about.

"Though we haven't had one in a long time, they stopped coming several years ago." A girl the same age as Jamie spoke, smirking; she appeared to be the oldest of the fountain girls.

Jack's eyebrows pulled together. "Really?" He asked, his winter white hair falling into his face. Most of the girls nodded, one of them smirked. "We'll just have to fix that." Jack grinned as clouds began to form in the sky above. The staff in his hand froze a little more and the ice turned blue. Soon enough, the air became cold and small snowflakes twirled down from the sky.

"Look, it's snowing!" The first little girl pointed out.

"Jack Frost, at your service." He beamed, delighted by the looks of joy and cheer that lit up the children's' faces.

"You actually made it snow!" The oldest laughed. The town's people began to fill the courtyard as the tiny snowflakes piled up in the cobblestone bricks and every other uncovered spot. Children poured into the street, diving into the snow with their hands bare. Men danced around and women laughed, joining their children in the snow.

"Thank you Jack!" The little girl wrapped her arms around his cold neck.

"You're welcome; I'll make sure you get your Snow Days from now on." He hugged her back, sending a shiver down her small spine.

"Thanks! Oh and by the way, my name's Jenny." She pulled away, a snowflake falling on her nose. Jenny giggled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Jenny." Jack replied. "Now, why don't you go play in the snow I made for you." He nodded towards the piling snow on their left.

"Will you still be here?" She asked, her large doe eyes looking at him.

"Of course; trust me, I'm going to be here a while." Jack assured her.

"Okay!" She grinned before running off into the snow.

Jack laughed and stood up to face the mural that had caught his attention before.

The wall mural was made of opaque gems. The colorful gems formed three human beings; a man, a woman and an infant girl. Both the man and the woman had brown hair and their eyes were green. The woman hair stopped half way down her back and a golden crown sat upon her head. She wore pearl earrings and a pearl necklace with three diamond pendants, the middle being the largest. Her dress was purple with white shoulder cuffs, long purple sleeves and a thin lace outline around the opening of her dress. Golden flower like objects decorated the front side of the dress. Her face was similar to oval and her ears there small. Her eyes were large, her nose was thin and her lips were narrow. The man also wore a crown. He had short greying brown hair, thick eyebrows, a thin beard and a thick mustache. His nose was wide and his eyes were small. His outfit was more of a blue than purple. His long shirt was buttoned up with golden buttons and his collar was white. Over his shirt, he wore a long white and brown vest, which was entailed in the same golden designs as his wife. He also wore what appeared to be some kind of gold medal of honor, with a golden flower like the one Jack saw everywhere. His pants were the same colored blue and his boots were brown.

In the woman's arms was the infant girl, whose hair, unlike her parents, was a beautiful golden blonde and surprisingly, to her waist. She had large green eyes, a round nose and wide lips, which lightly smiled. She wore a dress the same color as her mothers and a beautifully jeweled crown. "Is this the girl I am looking for?" Jack asked, his eyebrows raising.

_Yes. _The moon replied. He nodded to himself.

"Why is her hair so… long and different?" He asked, touching the gem infant.

_That is for you to find out. _

"Terrific." Jack responded.

"Is everything alright, Jack?" Jenny tugged on his pant leg.

"Yeah. Just, who are these people?" He asked, looking at her.

Jenny glanced at the mural before speaking. "That's the King and Queen of Corona… and the lost princess."

"Lost princess? What happened to her?" Jack bent down beside her.

"I am not completely sure, she was lost long before I was born." Jenny replied, smirking. "Oh! Hey Lainey, can you tell Jack what happened to the princess?" She called.

The Eight year old girl turned around and walked over to them. "Sure." She sat down beside Jack. "You might want to sit down, it's a long story." She spoke. Jenny and Jack sat down beside her and prepared to listen.

"The lost princess's story actually begins before she was even born." She began. "When the Queen was with child, she became severely ill and nearly died. In a hurry, the kingdom searched for medicine to heal her, but nothing worked. Finally, the kingdom searched for their last option to save the queen, a magic golden flower that could heal her. Legends state that hundreds of years ago, a single drop of sun landed on the earth and formed a flower that was sought out by all and found by few. Once the flower was found, it was taken to the palace where the Queen was healed and she had a healthy, and surprisingly blonde baby girl.

"However, days after her birth, the King and Queen awoke one night to the sounds of the child crying and they watched in horror as a hooded figure disappeared with their child, leaving behind only a lock of brown hair. For years, the kingdom searched for the unnamed princess, but never found her. No one knows why the person took off with her. Sometimes, when I was younger I heard several adults talk about the golden flower, stating that the princess's kidnapper had probably found the flower and hid it until it was taken from them and they sought revenge on the kingdom. Even to this day, the King and Queen release floating lanterns into the night sky every year on her birthday; hoping that one day, their daughter would return home." Lainey finished.

"Wow." Jack responded.

"I can only imagine what it would be like to have a daughter missing for eighteen years." She added.

"Isn't that soon? Her birthday, I mean." Jenny asked, sitting up.

"Uh, yeah, it is. Come to think of it, I think it's in a week." She replied.

Jack thought to himself. "Huh."

"Is there something wrong, Jack?" Lainey asked, tilting her head at him.

"No." He shook his head lightly.

"Okay…" She smirked. "Hey Jenny, do you wanna build a snowman?"

"Sure! I'll be there in a minute." Jenny replied.

"Don't take too long!" Lainey took off.

"Okay." Jenny turned toward Jack. "Do you wanna help?"

"Sorry, I can't. I have to go." Jack responded.

"Do you have to?" She asked.

"Yeah." He replied, bending down in front of her. " I have a mission to fulfill; but I'll be back." He grinned.

"Okay." Jenny hugged him. Jack hugged her back, causing her to shiver. "See you later Jack!" She let go of him and ran after Lainey.

Jack turned around and glanced at the mural once more. "I'll find you princess." He spoke quietly.

"So, let me get this straight; you sent me on a mission to find a princess who's been missing for eighteen years and you didn't mention she had no name, weird blonde hair and that this is all about a flower?!" Jack spoke to the moon as he walked on the even cobblestones of the massive bridge.

_That was for me to know and you to find out. _The moon replied, peeking around the snow clouds that filled the sky.

"Agh." Jack stamped his foot, halting where he was. "That's all you ever say." He grumbled.

_Sorry Jack. _The moon snickered.

"I can't take this much longer, Manny." Jack continued walking among the snow, grumbling to himself.

_You still will find her, Jack. I know that. _

"Yeah, yeah, yeah; you know everything." Jack rolled his eyes and ran his hand lightly across his spikey white hair, ridding it of any snowflakes.

_No, I don't. if I did, I would know what Pitch was up to._

Jack froze and looked up at the mostly covered moon. "You don't know what Pitch is up to?!"

_I don't know everything, Jack. _ Manny replied.

"Well, that helps." He grumbled sarcastically as he stepped off of the bridge.

The moon remained silent as Jack slowly walked into the snow covered forest outside of the kingdom. The spring-like trees were covered in snow and their branches hung heavily due to the new weight. The trunks were frozen with ice and the once green grass was buried in a foot of snow.

_I'll let you know if I hear anything about Pitch. _Manny finally spoke. And then Jack was left in the forest, as his snow clouds covered the moon's face. Jack nodded to himself and continued to walk through the snow.

Slowly, he walked through the forest, dragging his staff through the deepening snow. The snowflakes continued to fall in little flurries and they began to soak his clothes. Bored, he whipped away the snowflakes and froze a few trees.

"Manny, what am I supposed to do?" He sighed, searching the trees for the missing princess, even though he knew she wouldn't be out here. "I don't know her name, so I can't call for her. And I don't know what she looks like because she not an infant; people change in eighteen years. It's not like I am going to just walk right into her." He spoke. The moon didn't answer.

As he walked farther into the forest, Jack formed a snowball in his hands and tossed it up and down several times before sending it flying through the trees towards a wall of snow and rock. However, as the snowball crashed into the wall, the snow that covered it came crashing down, revealing a curtain of vines.

"Huh. That's weird." Jack spoke, running up to it. He pushed a lock of the vines to the side with his staff and gasped. Before him was a beautiful place, hidden within large walls that would have made it impossible to find such a place. The walls were made of brownish rock and a single, thin waterfall poured down to the ground on the right side. Massive willow trees grew in the large area, but what caught Jack's attention was the tall tower in the center. The tower was taller than most of the trees around it, and its thin walls were made of pale grey bricks. Climbing ferns grew up the side of the tower that faced Jack and the top of the building had one small window. The roof was blue and ended in a sharp point similar to the buildings in Corona. Intrigued, Jack pushed through the fern curtain and flew up to the tower's window and peered in. Inside was a round room with a small bed, several wooden trunks, and a wardrobe. On the wooden walls were several paintings, each in bright colors ranging from yellow to pink.

"Whoa." Jack was impressed with the paintings. However, what confused him was the fact that he didn't see anyone inside. Was there another room somewhere in this tiny tower? Was anyone even in here? Quietly Jack slid through the window and glanced around the room. "Hello?" He called, unsure. There was a creak and Jack froze. He glanced at something in the corner of the room and squinted at it, pretty sure it had moved. But all was still in the room, until a metal clang echoed off the walls and Jack dropped to the ground, unconscious.


End file.
